


These Are All My People

by NotAnselAdams



Category: Morreyeson - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game), r76 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnselAdams/pseuds/NotAnselAdams





	These Are All My People

 

Belinda Lowery was walking so quickly back to her office, her arms full of supplies, that when she turned the corner she didn't even SEE the man; she just plowed right into him. It was like hitting a wall; he moved very little, and she bounced off of him and began to fall back.  His left arm shot out to grab an ornamental pilaster on the wall, to steady himself, with his right hand -- gloved in white -- reaching out and grabbing her arm near the elbow, steadying her.  He pulled her forward easily, with a gentle force.  Just enough to avoid disaster.

As soon as Belinda was no longer at any risk, he let go and retracted his hand quickly.  "Sorry," he said gruffly.  "I wasn't paying nearly enough attention to where I was going.  Are you all right?"

"I wasn't either, I suppose -- too busy to get back to my office." She laughed.

Right at her eye level was his nametag, emblazoned in gold across his pec. 

 

**MORRISON**

 

Just like the Overwatch leader's name, she thought to herself.  That's when she looked up beneath the visor of his cap to see the man's face.  Those blue eyes.

"Sweet Jesus -- it really is you.  Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Commander, sir."  Sir? She wasn't in the military.  Where did that come from?

His eyes twinkled even before the corner of his mouth jerked upwards in a small smile.  "That's perfectly all right, Miss Lowery."

"No, I was distracted trying to get these reports all done for the U.N. -- you know what, never mind.  I'm sorry.  I'll be more cautious."  She inspected him, finally realizing he was in dress uniform.  "Oh, you're just coming back from the ceremony! You gave a wonderful speech."

"You were watching at your workstation?" His tone wasn't accusatory, just asking a question.

Belinda shook her head.  "No, sir.  The girls in the office always play your speeches, and that of a couple of the other brass, over the radio.  It's tradition, I suppose."

Jack chuckled, his shoulders moving up and down slightly.  It was such an easy, pleasant tone to Belinda's ears.  "My biggest fans have always been down in the secretarial pool."

"I am sure you have fans all over this building, Strike Commander."  She smiled, giving him a very businesslike once-over.  "You look very impressive in that dress uniform, sir.  My, my."  She saw her reflection in the shine of his patent leather shoes.

Jack scratched in an almost embarrassed nature at his left shoulder.  "This wool isn't my favorite to wear, if we're being honest.  But thank you, Miss Lowery."

"It doesn't look like the most comfortable clothing," Belinda said as she paid more attention to everything.  "But the gloves and the hat are really something else.  So sharp.  Classic."  She shook her head.  "Those uniform makers you have here must be fiercely talented, Strike Commander!"

"Please just call me Jack," the blonde leader said with an almost weary sigh.  "I've had enough 'strike commander' for one day."

Belinda pursed her lips.  I'm sure you have, sir, but I certainly will not be calling the leader of all Overwatch by his Christian name.  No, sir."

"I could order you to do so," the blonde man said with a hint of a devilish grin.

"I'd have to take that one up with my union." Belinda winked slightly in return.

He nodded once.  "Understood."  Reaching up one hand to tip his cap at her direction -- so gentlemanly, such a throwback to olden days -- he said by way of a farewell, "Miss Lowery."  He began to continue down the hall.

After a few seconds, just before he turned a corner, she called out.  "How did you know my last name?"

The question stopped him.  He turned around on his heel -- full military precision, and stuck his hands in his coat pockets, like he'd been caught in the cookie jar.  "Don't you work here, in this building?"

"Yes...?" Belinda was confused.

"Then that's how and why I know."

Belinda shook her head, disbelieving.  "Are you meaning to say -- Sir, there are almost fifteen hundred people working in this building.  You cannot possibly know the names of all of them."

"Maybe not," Jack shrugged with one shoulder. "But I know most.  I'll learn the rest."

Belinda began to offer a retort, and then remembered she was talking to her boss's boss's boss's ... boss's boss. "I just -- I cannot believe that."  She walked over to him and grabbed him at the elbow. "Come with me."  She began to walk towards the staircase leading to grand lobby.

He followed Belinda, willingly and easily.  "Where are we going?" The grin that spread across his face was contagious; Belinda smiled, too.  It was like he was buying into her grand adventure.

"I'm going to give you a little quiz," she said, raising an eyebrow archly at him.

He raised an eyebrow as well, at that.  "Miss Lowery, I'll have you know I do quite well at quizzes.  Always have."  Belinda believed it was no idle boast.  She suspected he succeeded at all things he set his mind to do.

"I'll pick four people at random.  Let's see how you do!"

The blonde man clasped his white gloved hands behind his back.  He was still grinning widely. "You're the boss.  Who's my first subject?"

The two were standing at the top of a grand staircase that led down to the lobby and welcoming area, with the security station just beyond.  "That woman in the red pantsuit, just coming from security."

 The commander furrowed his brow, peering out across the distance.  "That looks like Marta Arriazu, Overwatch liaison from the U.N.  She's dressed that way because she was at the ceremony too."

Too easy," Belinda said.  "All right, then who's the man coming up the staircase to the left?"

He looked over and nodded his chin at the man, calling out in a booming voice.  "Brent.  How's the family?"

Belinda now realized he was a security guard, and while he had a nametag on, it was too far away to be seen.  The security guard, all business, continued up towards Jack and Belinda, and then stopped and even saluted.  "Commander Morrison, sir! They're doing well, sir."

"At ease."  Brent relaxed immediately.  "This is Miss Lowery. My quizmaster.  Miss Lowery, Brent Mackinaw."  Brent looked confused, but rallied quickly and offered her a hand to shake.  She shook it. 

"Brent, how long have you worked here?"

"Seven years now."

Belinda turned to the commander.  "How many children does Brent have?"

Jack grinned widely as he lowered his head, eyes hidden behind the visor of his dress uniform cap.  "Two.  Jared and Sophie."

Brent nodded, smiling. "Oh, he's showing off his eiditic memory for you? Neat party trick, huh?"

"Eiditic...?" Belinda thought for a moment.  "You remember everything, Commander Morrison?"

"For the most part, yes.  Side effect of ... genetics," he lied for the first time since meeting her, disliking having to do so.  It was a SEP training artifact.

"Impressive," Belinda said truthfully, nodding. She stroked her chin.  "Okay, here's a good one: can you tell me who the longest-serving member of the secretarial pool is?"

Brent whistled.  "That's a tough one."

After a few seconds of considering it, Jack said, "Hilda Gervaise.  Now, she isn't in charge of the secretarial pool, but she is the longest serving.  She was offered the job a few years ago and declined.  I'll let her share her reasons." Jack smiled.  "That was a good question, though.  A for effort."

"Showoff."

Belinda surveyed all the people walking quickly around them.  She covered her eyes and pointed in a random direction.  "Who's that? Assuming I'm pointing to someone."  She uncovered her eyes.

She knew who it was instantly.

The Latino sketched a wave and grumbled, "Hey."  He was dressed in a very comfortable red hoodie and comfortable black leather jeans, with deceptively looking casual sneakers.  The red hood was up.

"That is Gabriel Reyes, one of my top advisers." Jack offered a nod, and a smile that Belinda found very knowing.  "Miss Lowery here was just quizzing me on Overwatch personnel."

"Be a long time before you stump him," Reyes said.  He put a hand on Brent's shoulder and guided him down the stairs.  "Need you to do something for me," he began to explain to the security guard, who nodded, listening intently.

"Okay, the last one was a gimme.  Even I knew him, Commander."  Both she and Jack laughed together.  "Seriously, though, may I ask a question, sir?" Jack nodded twice.  "Why do you know all of your employees' names? Or even more than that about them? What could possibly be the purpose of it? I mean, you have staff that can assist you with anything human resources related.  So why?"

"You're a civilian, Miss Lowery."

"Yes."

"So you don't realize you just gave the answer."  Jack waved a white gloved hand at the lobby full of people.  "As the head of Overwatch, these are all my employees. My people."  He paused, looking her in the eye.  "These are all my people."

"But the military has a hierarchy," Belinda pointed out.  "They don't all report directly to you."

"Correct.  They don't.  So what?"

"So ... you don't need to know all their names," she said, exasperated.

"Yes I do. To take care of my people, I have to know my people."

Belinda considered it, nodding slowly. "Okay.  Is this just your personal style, or is this common for the military?"

"Uncommon, unfortunately. Definitely my style, learned from men and women who trained me."

"It must be awfully hard to remember us all."

Jack Morrison shrugged easily, with one shoulder.  "Easier than war."


End file.
